Family Reunited
by princesspeach102
Summary: After finding his long lost parents in San Lorenzo Arnold takes them back home and they make up for lost times. Also Arnold is fully aware of Helga's true feelings for him. What will Arnold and his parents do to make up for lost time? Read and find out. I don't own Hey Arnold or the characters associated with them. No copyrights intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The sleeping sickness cure and true feelings are revealed

After the evil Lasombra is shot with a poison dart from the treasure of the green eye people the poison runs through his body causing him to fall over the cliff a second time after managing to climb back up the first time but this time Lasombra falls to his death. Sadly the treasure falls with him making Arnold and his friends wonder how in the world would they be able to cure not only Arnold's parents who Arnold thought were long gone would wake up from the sleeping sickness along with the rest of the green eye adults. Eduardo Arnold's parents best friend went back with them to the green eye village to tell the children of the green eye village who weren't affected by the sleeping sickness that the treasure was lost forever. Since none of the children of the green eye village spoke English Eduardo told the children in their native tongue, "I'm sorry but your village's treasure fell off the cliff when Lasombra tried to steal it back before falling to his death when the poison went through his entire body." After hearing that all of the village children including Arnold started crying their eyes out because the golden heart statue was the only way to cure the sleeping sickness at least so they thought. Helga Pataki Arnold's friend who has been in love with Arnold since they were in preschool but never showed it because she didn't want anybody to know and acted mean towards him did something nobody expected. "Wait I know this isn't the gold statue but it's gold plated and maybe this will work and cured the entire green eye village" Helga said as she offered her most prized treasure which was her locket with Arnold's picture inside of it.

When Arnold saw Helga's golden locket he said, "Let's give a try." The locket was placed in the center where the golden treasure would have been inside of a pillar and within a few seconds the cure for the sleeping sickness rained down on all of the adults including Arnold's parents curing everyone affected by it. One by one the adults started to wake up and the children were happy to see their parents again. As for Arnold's parents they were the last to wake up. After Arnold's parents Miles and Stella Shortman woke up they turned around, looked at their son and said, "Hey Arnold." When Arnold heard his parents call him he ran into their arms and cried happy tears as did his parents. "I can't believe it. I thought after all of these years you're still alive. Grandpa, Grandma and I thought that you two have died but I'm so glad you're alive" Arnold cried as he continued to hug his parents. "Our precious baby boy you've gotten so big. How many years have we been asleep?" Arnold's mom Stella asked. "Well according to Dad's journal which helped me find you two you guys left when I was one and I'm ten years old so it's been nine years" Arnold answered which shocked both of his parents. "Nine years! Are you serious?!" Arnold's dad Miles exclaimed as he and Stella both had shocked looks on their faces. "We missed so much of your life. We're so sorry." "It's ok dad. It's not yours or mom's fault. The sleeping sickness got to you both and you couldn't do anything about it. The most important thing is that we're together again and I'm taking you guys back home so we can be a family again" Arnold said to his parents which Stella and Miles were more than excited to do. "Arnold when we get back home we have a lot of catching up to do" Miles and Stella promised Arnold. After Arnold was done greeting his parents he found Helga trying to get her locket out the base because she wanted it back.

"Helga what are you doing?" Arnold asked as he approached Helga. "Um nothing I was just trying to get my locket out" answered Helga. Her locket eventually fell out and she put it away. "Helga all this time that we've known each other I never knew until now. Do you really love me?" Arnold questioned. "Yeah like I love a root canal" Helga answered in her hostile attitude not wanting to show her affectionate side. Arnold knew the truth about Helga's feelings for him and didn't believe her hostile act for one second as he took Helga by the hand and said, "Thank you Helga for everything. If it wasn't for you, your locket and the love you have for me I wouldn't be reunited with my parents.""You're welcome" Helga said to Arnold right before she and Arnold began to kiss which was cut short by Arnold's parents and best friend Gerald who were looking at them with smiles on their faces. "Come on you two love birds. Let's get back to the camp where our entire class is at. I'm sure they're worried about us" Gerald pointed out. "Wait a minute you kids came with your class?How is this possible?" Miles asked and Arnold told his parents about the fake contest he apparently won that was set up by the villain Lasombra who pretended to be their friend Eduardo.

Author's Note: I've always wanted to write a fanfiction based on Hey Arnold a popular cartoon that was on when I was a child. After seeing Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie a while back I wondered what it would be like if there was a fanfiction based on what happened after the events of the jungle movie. Then I got the idea for this story. This is what I have so far and I plan on writing more chapters to this story. Stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Phil and Gertie reunite with Miles and Stella

After Arnold, his friends and parents said their goodbyes to the green eye people Eduardo gilded them out of the jungle and back to the camp where Arnold, Gerald and Helga hoped that their entire class and their teacher Mr. Simmons were ok. They were surprised to not only see their class was ok but Arnold's grandparents and Helga's parents were there holding down the fort and keeping the bad guys locked up in the holding cells. "Grandma! Grandpa! You're here I can't believe it. How did you get here?" Arnold asked his grandparents as they embraced each other with hugs. "Well Abner somehow came back to the city and told us that you and your friends were in trouble so your grandma along with Helga's parents who got a signal from your friend Phoebe so we got a rental plane and flew out here to rescue you all. When Phoebe told us you, Helga and Gerald were searching for your missing parents and the green eye village we stood put hoping that you'll come back and sound. I'm so glad you did Arnold. You're our only grandson and we love you so much" said Phil.

"I love you guys too and I'm sorry for making you worry and going off into the jungle like that" Arnold told his grandparents. "There is one more thing I have to tell you." Phil and Gertie were wondering what Arnold wanted to tell them when Arnold pointed to his parents who were waiting by the entrance to the camp because they wanted to surprise them. When Phil and Gertie saw who Arnold was pointing to they had shocked looks on their faces at the sight of their lost long only son and daughter in law. Miles and Stella walked up to Phil and Gertie and said, "hi mom and dad." Phil and Gertie started getting emotional and hugged their only son and daughter in law. Thought Gertie's happy tears she said, "my baby boy and my daughter in law you're alive! Your father and I thought we would never see you again. We thought that you were gone when you didn't come back after the time you promised" "Mom do you have to call me a baby?" Miles smiled embarrassedly. "Let your mother call you whatever she wants. We're so happy that you and Stella aren't dead" cried Phil as he hugged Miles and Stella.

While Arnold and his family were having their emotional family reunion Olga saw her baby sister Helga ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Baby sister you're ok! Mommy Daddy Helga's back!" Olga said as she called out to their parents who came running over. Helga and Olga's parents Bob and Miriam ran up to their daughters and hugged Helga. "Um mom and dad please stop hugging me" Helga requested as she never seen her parents show her that much affection. "No way we thought we lost you Helga" they both said as Bob and Miriam continued hugging their youngest daughter. Helga didn't want to admitted but she was enjoying her parents emotional embracing. All of Arnold's classmates and Mr. Simmons were happy to see that Arnold, Helga and Gerald made it back safe and sound. "Um everyone there are some people who I want to introduce you to. These are my parents Miles and Stella Shortman. And this is their friend Eduardo who helped me, Gerald and Helga defeat Lasombra" Arnold said to everyone as the entire class came up to Arnold's parents and Eduardo and introduce themselves. "It's so nice to meet you all and thank you for being Arnold's friends" said Stella. "We especially like to thank my parents Phil and Gertie for taking good care of Arnold for the past nine years while Stella and I were affected by the sleeping sickness" Miles stated.

"Are you coming back with us? Phil asked Miles and Stella. "You better believe we are. We've missed nine years of Arnold's life and we don't plan on missing out on anything to do with Arnold anymore" Stella said to her father in law which Miles agreed 100%. "Wait a minute where's Abner?" Arnold began to wonder as his grandpa mentioned that it was his pet pig that told them what was going on. Abner ran up to Arnold happy to see him. Miles and Stella were shocked that Abner the pig that the green eye people gave to them as a wedding present was still alive. "Hold on did you say Abner told you and mom that Arnold was in trouble?" Miles questioned as Arnold told his father that his grandma understands Abner. Then Miles remembered how unique his mother is. "Come on everyone let's go home" Arnold said as they made their way to the airport and flew back home where everyone including Arnold could continue their summer vacation with their family and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Home again

After proper introductions and making sure everyone was ok to travel including Mr. Simmons who let's just say went bananas while imprison with his students at the camp. All of Arnold's friends were shock to hear that Arnold found his parents and the fact that he and Helga were officially a couple. Nobody dared to make fun of Helga of her affections for Arnold because they didn't want to get punched. Before Miles and Stella boarded the plane they said their goodbyes to their friend Eduardo. "Thank you old friend for looking out for us while we were affected by the sleeping sickness" Miles said as he and Eduardo shook hands. "You're welcome and please take care of yourselves" replied Eduardo. "Don't be a stranger now. Come visit us in the City. We would love to see you again. Besides being our friend you're Arnold's godfather after all" Stella pointed out. "Most likely my next vacation could be in your hometown" Eduardo stated before he wished his friends safe travels.

When Arnold boarded the plane he sat with his parents because he and his parents wanted to catch up on everything. Arnold's friends understood even Helga who really didn't want to sit with her parents and older sister Olga. She would have sat with Phoebe but she and Gerald sat together while looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Phoebe kissed Gerald before he went with Arnold and Helga to help find his parents and that was when they both realized how much they like each other.

Arnold told his parents about school, his good deeds, how he plays baseball with his friends all the time, etc. Miles and Stella enjoyed hearing their son's stories but they still felt guilty for being gone for so long but were happy to be with their son. Arnold fell asleep during the long plane ride alongside his parents. Before the plane landed Miles and Stella woke up and smiled as they looked at Arnold sleeping. "Wake up Arnold" Stella said as she gently shook Arnold who woke up right away. "Did we land yet? Where's dad?" questioned Arnold. "Your dad went to wake up your grandparents and to use the restroom" Stella answered. Miles came back and sat down just as the pilot announced, "Buckle your seat belts. We're about to land." When everyone got off the plane they got their luggages and were reunited with their friends and loved one who wanted to hear about their trip. All of Arnold's friends were thinking the same thing and that was how their families and friends at home are going to react when they tell them what happened. A lot of the parents of Arnold's friends were shocked to see Arnold with his parents because they all thought Arnold's parents were long gone. "Come let's go home" Arnold said to his family as Phil got a cab and went home. "Mom, dad are you guys still running the boarding house?" Miles asked his parents. "You better believe we are son and we still have Ernie, that lazy bum Oscar and his wife Susie and Mr. Hyunh living at Sunset Arms" Phil answered as they all exited the cab and Gertie unlocked the door. "Is anyone home? Hello?" Arnold called out to the boarders. "We're here Arnold. Welcome home…." Ernie said as he came down to greet the grandson of his landlord and landlady. When he saw Arnold's parents he gasps in shocked. "OSCAR, SUZIE AND MR. HYUNH GET DOWN HERE!" Ernie shouted out.

The other boarders came running downstairs to see why Ernie shouted for them to come downstairs. "Ernie what is wrong?" asked Mr. Hyunh. "Hey everybody it's great to see you all again" Miles said to the borders while he stood with his family including Arnold. "OMG MILES AND STELLA YOU'RE BACK! HOW?!" Ernie questioned along with the others as they were shocked to see Arnold's parents because they thought Miles and Stella were long gone. "Easy everyone my son and daughter in law have been through a lot and just got home. Let them rest first before they tell you all about what happened to them for the past nine years along with what happened in San Lorenzo during Arnold's supposed it field trip" Gertie pointed out. "It's ok mom it's just great to see all of you again. Thank you all for being good to our son Arnold and treating him like family" said Miles. "Our son is lucky to have such amazing people in his life" Stella pointed out. The borders were touched by what Miles and Stella said as they welcome Arnold, his parents and grandparents home from their journey. Later that night for the first time for Arnold he was able to have dinner with not just his grandparents and the borders but his parents as well who offered to help make dinner but Gertie insisted she and Phil take care of dinner. Arnold began to look forward to sharing many meals with his parents along with the fun things Arnold's parents wanted to do with their son over the summer before school starts in the fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Arnold spends time with his parents

Arnold was thrilled to have his parents back in his life and his grandparents were happy to not only have their son and daughter in law home but to have help running the boarding house. However Phil and Gertie wanted Miles and Stella to spend time with their son. One day while Arnold was in his room straightening up he heard a knock on his door. "Arnold it's your dad and I may we come in?" Stella asked. "Sure come in" Arnold replied before his parents walked in. "What's up mom and dad?" "Well your mom and I have been talking about things we can do together and we decided to let you pick the first family activity. What do you say?" Miles asked. Arnold thought about what his dad asked him and he said, "well what did you guys wanted to do with me all those years ago when you thought you would come back from your last adventure?" "We wanted to take you to the park like we used to do before we left. You always loved the swings" Stella told him.

"That sounds like fun I want to go to the park" Arnold said to his parents. Miles and Stella were happy to hear that Arnold was up for a trip to the park. They packed a picnic basket and off they went. "It's such a nice day perfect day to be outside" Stella pointed out as her husband and son agreed with her. Arnold helped his parents set up and after that Miles took out the food. "I've forgotten how great my mom's sandwiches are" Miles exclaimed after he took a bite of his sandwich. "Same here" agreed Stella. "We must remember to thank her for doing this for us." While everyone was enjoying their food Arnold had a smile on his face because he was enjoying his time he was spending with his parents. "Mom Dad what was I like as a baby you know before you left?" Arnold asked. "You were the sweetest and cutest little bundle of joy" answered Stella. "You were also very curious which is fine but when we were still in San Lorenzo one night while we were asleep you got up and grabbed a snake. Your mother and I woke up freaking out and looked for you until we found you playing with the snake like if it was a toy. Lucky for all of us we took the snake from you before it could hurt you. That was when we decided to go back home and that was when your grandparents and the borders first met you. Your grandparents were so happy to meet you since you're their first and only grandchild" said Miles.

Arnold smiled and told his parents he knows about the snake incident along with the many other stories from his dad's journals. "When you said you read my whole journal does that include the wedding night?" Miles questioned as he recalled writing in detail of how he and Stella started off their honeymoon. "Well not everything. Grandpa ripped that page out and told me that he would tell me about that part when I'm much older" Arnold answered which relieved his parents because they believe it would be best to wait until they were ready to have the talk with Arnold. "When we get back home I want to show you both something very special to me." Arnold's parents were curious to know what it is that Arnold wanted to know them but decided to wait until they got back home. For the rest of their time at the park Arnold had fun with his parents. Arnold even let his parents push him on the swing even though he felt a bit silly getting pushed on the swings at his age but didn't care because at the same time it made his parents happy.

Before it was time to go home Arnold and his parents watched the sunset together. "I won't forget today it was nice. I look forward to many more days with you both" Arnold told his parents. "Same here" agreed Miles and Stella as they packed up their picnic stuff and went home for the night. A little while after arriving home Arnold and his parents were in his room. "What do you want us to see?" Stella asked as she and Miles were curious to see what Arnold wanted to show them. "As long as I can remember grandma and grandma help me put together this album. It's a lot of pictures of me from age one until now. I promised myself that if I ever found you guys I would show it to you so here take a look" Arnold answered as he handed the album to his parents. Miles and Stella looked through the pages and saw how Arnold look when he was a little boy. They even saw the picture of him and his friends dressed as different kinds of food for a school play about the food pyramid and cracked up when they saw Arnold as a banana. As they came towards the end of the album Miles and Stella saw that some pages were blank. "How come these pages are blank?" asked Miles. "The album isn't finish because I dreamt of putting pictures of all of us. I wasn't sure if that would ever happen since I didn't know if you and mom were still alive" said Arnold. "We understand and like we told you we don't plan on missing out on your life again as long as we live" Stella pointed out to her son as Miles agreed with his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Arnold and Helga's first date

Arnold was enjoying spending time with his parents and catching them up on the things they missed. However Arnold never forgot how Helga really feels about him and how he feels about her. Arnold decided to ask Helga out to the movies. After finishing a game of baseball which Arnold's parents watched with excitement Arnold wanted to speak with Helga in private. "What's up Arnold?" asked Helga as she was wondering what Arnold wanted to talk to her about. "Um Helga I was wondering if….." Arnold began saying but couldn't really get the words out. "Spit it out football head I'm not getting any younger" Helga exclaimed as she was getting a bit impatient. "I was wondering if you like to go to the movies with me" Arnold blurted out. Helga was shocked and asked him, "are you seriously asking me out on a date?" "Well yeah after all I know your true feelings for me and I like you a lot so what do you say?" Arnold said when Helga hugged Arnold. "I've always dream of what it would be like if I never told you my true feelings and went out on a date. In other words I will go on a date with you" replied Helga. "Wonderful I'll pick you up later. My grandpa will be driving us since I can't go out at certain hours alone" Arnold told Helga. "Fair enough I'll see you later I'm going home to get ready" said Helga before she went home. Arnold went home as well and got himself ready. "I can't believe our little boy is going on his first date!" Stella said with much excitement. "Here some money for your date tonight" Miles said as he handed Arnold twenty bucks. "Thanks dad I'll see you guys later" Arnold said to his parents as he walked out the door and got into the packer. Phil drove up to Helga's house and Arnold knocked on the door. Helga's older sister Olga answered the door. "Hi Olga how are you?" Arnold asked as he greeted her. " I'm doing fine. Helga will be right down. She is just finishing getting ready. Baby sister your boyfriend is here to pick you up!" Olga shouted.

Arnold blushed when Olga called him Helga's boyfriend but after true feelings were revealed to each other in San Lorenzo he felt something for Helga. When Arnold saw Helga come downstairs in a new pink dress he said, "you look really nice tonight." "Thanks Arnold let's get going" Helga said as she wanted to go out as soon as possible. "Hold on a second little lady" Helga's dad said before they could walk out the door. "Do you two even have a chaperon?" "My grandpa is driving us to the movies so we won't be alone Mr. Pataki so no worries. We won't be out late" Arnold assured Helga's dad. "Good to hear and have fun" Helga's dad said as he went back to watching TV. Arnold lead Helga to his grandpa's car, they got in and Phil drove them to the movies. "Even though I'll be at the theater with you kids I'll be sitting in another row. Enjoy the movie kids" Phil said to his grandson Arnold and Helga. Arnold thanked his grandpa as he took Helga by the hand and went to their seats. While the movie was playing Arnold and Helga both reached out to the popcorn bucket to get popcorn when they touched hands. The two of them turned bright red and Helga playfully threw some popcorn at Arnold who thought it was funny so he did it right back at Helga making her smile.

When the movie was over Arnold and Helga left the theater they were watching the movie and went to find Arnold's grandpa. "Oh there you are grandpa. Did you enjoy the movie?" Arnold asked his grandpa when he saw him coming out of the bathroom. "I did but I had to go to the bathroom in a hurry" replied Phil. "I hope you used the toilet this time. You don't want to repeat what happened at Dinoland and the house of the rich guy who thanked me for stopping a puck from hitting his head" Arnold pointed out. "Oh right I remember let's get you and Helga home" Phil said as he quickly got out of the theater. "Did your grandpa did what I think he did in a sink?" Helga whispered in Arnold's ear. Arnold nodded his head yes which Helga swore to Arnold to never tell anyone. "Well Arnold tonight was nice. Thanks for the movie date" Helga said as Arnold walked Helga to her door. "You're welcome and I hope we can go out again" requested Arnold. "You better believe they'll be another date Arnoldo" Helga winked. Arnold smiled at Helga and as the two of them looked into each other's eyes they shared another kiss. It didn't last long because Helga's mom answered the door. "Aww my little girl has a boyfriend" said Helga's mom. "Hi Mrs. Pataki how are you?" Arnold asked as he and Helga couldn't believe that Helga's mom opened the door. "I'm fine Arnold did you kids have fun tonight?" replied Mrs. Pataki. "I'm surprise you're up. I thought you would still be passed out" Helga sarcastically said. "When I heard about your date I stood up. My little girl is growing up!" Mrs. Pataki said.

"It's getting late I better be going. Grandpa is waiting for me in the packer. Goodnight" Arnold said before Helga went inside as she wished him a good night as well. Arnold and his grandpa drove home and went to bed for the night. Arnold enjoyed his first date with Helga and as for Helga went to sleep that night with a smile on her face looking forward to another date with her boyfriend Arnold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 BBQ/Cookout & Fireworks

July came and in honor of Independence's Day Arnold's parents thought it would be fun for everyone to enjoy a BBQ/Cookout and watch the fireworks together. "Arnold since this is our first fourth of July together before your mom and I left we were thinking of having a party and your friends are invited including your girlfriend Helga" winked Miles making Arnold blush. "Thanks a fourth of July BBQ/Cookout sounds great" Arnold said excitedly as he called up all of his friends and invited them to attend the party. When the fourth of July came Arnold's parents, grandparents and the borders helped prepare for the party that was happening later that day. The party started around 6pm and that was when the guests started showing up. Some of Arnold's friends came with their parents and of course Helga came as well. "Thanks for inviting me football….. I mean Arnold to the BBQ/Cookout" Helga said while stopping herself from calling Arnold football head. "You're welcome and let's enjoy each other's company and the party" replied Arnold as he and Helga held each other's hands. Helga sighed happily as Arnold continued to hold her hand.

"Food's ready come and get it everybody" Phil called out as everyone grabbed a plate and lined up to get food. Arnold's parents and grandparents made all kinds of food steak, ribs, burgers and hot dogs were served and enjoyed along with something to drink. "I have to give it to your parents and grandparents they sure can cook" Gerald told Arnold as the rest of his friends agreed with him. When it finally got dark enough it was time for the fireworks show to start. As soon as the first firework shot into the sky everyone looked up and saw so many colors exploding into the sky. "This is beautiful. I wonder who is the person that pulled all of this off?" Miles wondered. "That's an easy question to answer son" Phil replied as he pointed to Mile's mother who was having a blast launching fireworks into the sky. "That's grandma for you but I wonder where she did get the fireworks from?" Arnold questioned. "As long as their not illegal fireworks….." Arnold's grandpa Phil began to say when all of a sudden Gertie shouted out, "You'll never catch me coppers!"

Everyone turned around and saw Arnold's grandma Gertie running from the cops. "Looks like she's at it again" Arnold pointed out as he and his grandpa knew what had to be done. While Phil went to get Gertie out of trouble Arnold wondered where were Gerald and Phoebe at. "I just found them" Helga said as she and Arnold found Gerald and Phoebe kissing. Phoebe looked up and saw that Arnold and Helga saw them kiss. Gerald looked up as well and they both turned bright red. "Well it's about time" Helga stated. "I always figured that you're crushing on Gerald." "Well can you blame me? Gerald is handsome" Phoebe stated as Gerald held Phoebe's hand. Helga and Arnold told Phoebe and Gerald they were happy for them before going back to watch the rest of the fireworks show.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Beach Trip

As summer vacation continue Arnold was having fun spending time with his friends and family. Miles and Stella were enjoying making up for lost time with Arnold. One day while Arnold went out for a walk with Helga in the park Miles and Stella were discussing what to do with Arnold next. "What about the movies?" suggested Stella. "There aren't any movies that are out yet that we want to see right now" said Miles. "How about a baseball game? Arnold did say he likes baseball and plays it all the time with his friends." "That would be awesome but Arnold's favorite team isn't in town since there playing in another city this week" Stella pointed out. Miles knew Stella was right because of the last baseball game they saw on TV with Arnold. For a while they kept on thinking about their next activity with Arnold since they were both stumped.

All of a sudden both Miles and Stella looked at a poster of the ocean that was in their room and they both said, "let's go to the beach." After saying that they waited until Arnold came home from his date with Helga. "Hi I'm home!" Arnold said out loud as he looked to see if anybody was home. "We're here Arnold" Stella called out as Arnold went to greet his parents. "How was your walk with Helga?" Miles asked. "It was nice and we got ice cream" Arnold replied. "That's nice to hear. Your father and I were thinking about our next family outing. How does a trip to the beach sound?" Stella asked Arnold. "That sounds great! Can grandma and grandpa come too?" said Arnold. "Of course they can" replied Miles before telling his parents about the beach trip. When Miles told his parents about the beach trip they said they were up for it. "I just hope you don't repeat what happened the last time we went to the beach" Gertie reminded Phil as she recalled her husband thinking he was stranded on a deserted island and talking to some ducks before being found by some people. Miles laughed at his mom's story as he couldn't believe that happened to his father.

After preparing everything the day of the beach trip arrived. Arnold woke up that morning excited because this was his first beach trip with his parents. "Ready to go Arnold?" Stella said to her son. "Yes I am" replied Arnold as he grabbed his beach bag and headed out the door. "Everybody in the packer" Phil requested as Miles, Stella, Arnold and Gertie got inside before driving off to the beach. At the first sight of the beach Arnold smiled and couldn't wait to go to the beach. As soon as everyone got out of the packer they found a nice spot on the beach right away and started setting up. "It's such a beautiful day for the beach" Arnold told his family as they agreed with him while building a sandcastle and drinking ice cold lemonade. "Let's take a dip in the water" Miles suggested. Arnold and his mom Stella were up for it. Gertie and Phil told their son they just wanted to sit back and watch them. While Miles, Stella and Arnold were in the water they kept splashing each other and laughing. Arnold was enjoying himself with his parents when all of a sudden he saw something glittering in the water. "Mom dad look over there. Do you see that sparkling thing?" Arnold pointed out to his parents. "I'll go see what it is" said Stella as she dove into the water.

Arnold wondered what it was that caught his eye that he spotted in the water. Stella came up less than a minute later from the water and shook her wet hair at her husband and son. Arnold and Miles were laughing as they were getting splashed by Stella. "Here Arnold this is what you spotted in the water" said Stella as she presented a lovely looking seashell. "Oh wow it's really pretty" said Arnold as he looked at the shell. After they were done swimming and splashing around Arnold and his parents went back to the spot where Phil and Gertie were still at. "Did you kids have fun?" asked Gertie as she witnessed her family splashing around. "Yes we had fun grandma" answered Arnold as he showed his grandparents the sea shell that was found in the water.

Arnold and his family continued to enjoy their beach day and before it was time to pack up and go home Stella pointed out, "this is such a great spot we got. I'm surprised we got it since there are so many people here today." Everyone agreed with Stella as they wondered why nobody else was around where they were. "I think I know why LOOK!" Arnold shouted as he pointed to a wave coming towards them. Arnold and his family tried to get away from the wave but they all got splashed anyway. After getting splashed everyone started laughing. "That explains why nobody else was this close to the shore" Arnold said while laughing. This was one beach trip Arnold and his family wouldn't soon forget for years to come.

Author's Note: For this chapter of the story I thought it would be fun to have Arnold go to the beach with his parents and grandparents. As for the part when the wave splashes Arnold and his family I got the idea from the summer of 2017 when I went to the beach after I was done with work for the day. My boss's rented a nice house near the beach so I took an opportunity to hang out at the beach. I learned that day not to sit so close to the water, especially if you're at a small beach like I was that day. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Sunset Arms Labor Day Picnic

Summer vacation was almost over for Arnold and Labor Day weekend was coming up. "I can't believe summer vacation is practically over. School is starting up in a few days!" Arnold said to his friends while they were hanging out at his place to watch a movie. "Yeah whoopie…." Gerald said with a hint of dread in his voice because he didn't want summer to end. "Aww come on Gerald we're going to the sixth grade. Think about it this will be our last year at P.S. 118. We'll be graduating when the school year is over" Arnold pointed out. Gerald knew Arnold was right and told Arnold he'll be counting down the days until graduation day starting on the first day of school. "Are we going to get this movie started or what?" Helga questioned as she got bored waiting around but was happy to be sitting next to Arnold.

Later on when the movie was over and everyone had gone home for the night Arnold's parents and grandparents along with the boarders were in the kitchen discussing something. "It's been so long since we've done this and I'm game for bringing it back" Gertie said to everyone. "Bring back what?" Arnold asked as he walked in. "Your parents, grandpa, the boarders and I were talking about bringing back the annual Sunset Arms Labor Day Picnic. We haven't done it since before your parents left for San Lorenzo" Phil pointed out. "It's true and we didn't want to pesture them about it because they just wanted to focus on raising you which is totally understandable. On top of that the annual picnic was your dad's idea" Ernie stated as the other boarders agreed with him. "Then it's settled we're having a picnic this upcoming weekend since it's Labor Day weekend" said Gertie as everyone became excited and began planning. When Labor Day came everyone helped set up. There was a table filled with all sorts of food and beverages which made Arnold and everyone else hungry just by looking at it. Arnold's friends started showing up when it was time for the picnic to start.

While everyone was enjoying themselves Phil and Gertie stood up and Phil said, "Can I please have everyone's attention." Everyone turned and looked at Phil to see what he wanted to say, "This summer has been truly great but what made it wonderful our grandson Arnold who faced danger in San Lorenzo and found his parents who I thought were long gone. Miles mine and Gertie's only son and our lovely daughter in law Stella are back with us and we couldn't be happier." "Thanks mom and dad" Miles and Stella said as they were touched. Arnold smiled and agreed that it had been truly an amazing summer. After everyone was done eating they played some picnic games such as ring toss, outdoor bowling and badminton. They even had a Sponge Relay Race adults versus kids. Arnold and his friends beat the adults in the race. When the picnic was over and everything was cleaned up Arnold got himself ready for bed. "Hey Arnold ready for bed?" Stella asked her son. "Yes mom I am" replied as Arnold got into bed. "Today was so much fun. The food was delicious and beating the adults in the race was fun for me and my friends." Miles and Stella laughed at what Arnold said especially how they lost in the relay race when none of the adults were able to hold on to the slippery wet sponge.

"This is probably the best summer for me yet and what makes it great is that I have you both back in my life after everyone including me thought you were gone" Arnold told his parents. "We're glad to be home too Arnold and your father and I promise to always be a part of your life since we still want to make up for lost time" said Stella. "Mom you and dad have done so much and sometimes I wonder if this is a dream that the both of you are back" exclaimed Arnold. "Well to your mother and I it's a dream come true" Miles said as he and Stella told Arnold goodnight and went to bed themselves for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Not a dream and the first day of school

A few nights before the morning of the first day of school Arnold had the same dream that finding his parents in San Lorenzo never happened. He kept waking up thinking, "Did everything really happen or was it a crazy dream?" Because of Arnold's dream he either ran to his parent's room to check on them or to the kitchen in the morning when it is time to for all the boarders and his family to have breakfast. At first Miles and Stella didn't notice right away that Arnold was checking up on them until one night when Stella got up to get a glass of water. "Arnold it's late. What in the world are you doing up? Are you ok?" questioned Stella as she noticed the worried look in Arnold's face. "Is this about starting sixth grade? "No mom it's not that." answered Arnold. Stella knew right away that there was something bothering her son and wanted to help him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Stella asked. "I guess so but can we talk in the morning when dad is awake too?" requested Arnold. Before Stella could answer Miles woke up and saw Stella comforting Arnold. "Is everything ok? What's wrong?" asked Miles.

Arnold knew keeping what was bothering him to himself wasn't going to happen and he was ok with that. "Let's talk in my room" said Arnold as he lead his parents to his room. After they arrived Arnold began to tell his parents about his recurring dream, "For the past few nights I keep having this dream that finding you guys isn't real and when I wake up it's either the middle of the night or morning but either way I run to your room or the kitchen to see if you're both there." "That explains why we've been finding our bedroom door slightly opened at night even though we recall closing it" said Stella. "Don't forget Arnold being in the kitchen first thing in the morning as soon we're there" exclaimed Miles as Stella agrees with him. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" "I was hoping the dream I've been having would stop on its own. I guess I was wrong about that I'm sorry for not telling you both sooner" Arnold said to his parents. "Its ok but remember you can always come to us. We love you and want you to feel comfortable coming to us if there is something bothering you understand?" stated Stella as Miles nodded in agreement. "Yes mom and dad. I'm so used to telling grandma or grandpa what is on my mind but now I know I can talk to you guys as well so thanks for listening" Arnold said to his parents. "You're welcome son. Now try to get some sleep and remember you're mother and I are here" Miles told Arnold as he and Stella tucked Arnold back into bed before returning to their room.

When Miles and Stella went back to their room they both hoped for the same thing and it was for Arnold to get a good night's sleep and for him to realize it isn't a dream that they have finally come home. For a night or two it was like that until the night before the first day of school when Arnold suddenly woke up and ran down to the kitchen calling out for his mom and dad. When Arnold arrived in the kitchen Oskar, Ernie and Mr. Hyunh were sitting at the table as they were telling Phil what they wanted for breakfast. As Phil was giving the boarders a grumpy look Miles walked into the kitchen with food for everyone which made the boarders very happy. Phil was happy that Miles and Stella helped him and Gertie out with making breakfast. "Arnold did you have that dream again?" his parents asked him as they looked and smiled at their son who was smiling and a little bit teary eye as well confirming once and for all they were home. "Arnold hurry and get dressed. When you're done come eat your breakfast. Your dad and I were thinking about our next adventure could be the botanical gardens" said his mother. "That sounds great but today is the first day of school" Arnold reminded his parents. "Oh yeah we knew that. We're hip" said Miles as he put his arm around Stella.

"Ready for the worst day of school?" Gerald asked when Arnold came out the door. "Don't you mean the first day of school? Questioned Arnold. "That's what I say" replied Gerald. "Aw come on Gerald it's the first day of sixth grade how bad can it be?" Arnold told his best friend as they began walking to school. As Arnold and Gerald were walking to school Arnold's parents were not far behind them because they wanted to escort Arnold to school. Arnold and Gerald's girlfriends Helga and Phoebe were walking in the same direction as their boyfriends. When Phoebe and Gerald saw each other they held hands as they crossed the street smiling at each other. As for Helga she said to Arnold, "Watch where you're going Arnoldo" she in her own way was her way of showing affection for Arnold because when she called Arnold Arnoldo she smiled at Arnold and Arnold smiled back at Helga because he knew it was Helga's special way of being sweet on him. Before Arnold could go inside he saw his parents standing outside and said, "We'll wait for you to come out at school. Mom Dad I get out of school at 3pm." "That's ok we'll be waiting" said his parents as the doors closed and Arnold headed to class.

When Arnold was done with his first day of school his parents were there waiting for him. "Mom Dad did you guys really wait all day for me here?" questioned Arnold. "We sure did. How was your first day of school?" asked Miles. "It was good but you know you don't have to wait for me to come out of school in front of my school" Arnold told his parents. "We know but we wanted to" said Stella. Arnold thought it was sweet that his parents were waiting for him to come out after his first day of school but after a week Arnold told his parents, "Mom Dad you guys don't need to keep doing this." "Arnold's right Miles. You and Stella can do other things to keep yourselves busy" said Phil as he knew that his son and daughter in law were doing every day for a week. "You're both still doctors in your field, why don't you get jobs doing what you love?" "I guess you're right dad. It's just that we're just so proud of Arnold and we don't like being a part from him just like we were for almost all of his life since he was a year old" Miles said to his father. Miles and Stella decided to apply for jobs in their fields and they both managed to get jobs at the local museum as heads of their fields of science. Arnold was happy for his parents and happier that school security didn't have to do anything about the two people who were always hanging around the school after Arnold explained who the people are to him and their reason for always hanging around.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A lot of birthday cakes

School had been going well for Arnold and his friends. He was doing well and was happy that Mr. Simmons his teacher since the fourth grade had became his teacher for the sixth grade. A month after school started Arnold's birthday was just around the corner and Arnold was excited to be celebrating his birthday for the first time since he was a baby with his parents. "I can't believe our baby boy is turning 11" cried Stella. "Mom I'm not a baby" Arnold smiled. "Son to us our you're still our sweet baby boy who I can't believe is growing up" Miles said to Arnold. "Since this is our first time celebrating your birthday with you since you turned one your mother are doing to make sure you have an awesome birthday and yes presents will be involved." Arnold thought about what his father said and told his parents, "Thanks mom and dad but this year I finally got my birthday wish and that is the both of you are here with me."

Miles and Stella were touched by what Arnold to them and hugged their son in a high grip. "I love you too mom and dad but you're crushing me!" Arnold pointed out as his parents let Arnold go. "Well I better get to school. See you both later." After Arnold left for school Miles and Stella went to talk to Phil, Gertie and the boarders. "You guys all know what to do for Arnold's birthday this weekend?" Stella asked everyone which they all nodded yes. Gertie raised her hand because she wanted to ask a question, "Are you both sure you want what you requested for Arnold's birthday?" Miles replied, "yes we do. It's something both Stella and I really want to do." "Well if that's what you want alright" Gertie stated as she and everyone got to work planning Arnold's surprise birthday party.

Arnold kept himself busy with his school work and playing baseball with his friends at Gerald Field. On the night before his birthday Arnold was really excited that he had a hard time falling asleep. When Arnold woke up the next morning he looked at the calendar and the date on the calendar circled. "It's my birthday!" Arnold said to himself as he got out of bed and got himself ready for the day. "Here is our birthday boy" his parents said as they placed a plate of pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles on top. "Wow this is really great" Arnold said after taking a bite. After breakfast Arnold wondered what his family had plan for his special day. "Come on Arnold we're going out" Miles said to his son as he rushed Arnold out the door. Arnold wondered where was his dad taking him. Miles took Arnold to the park and they saw a couple of performers. While Arnold was watching the show Miles texted Stella to see how the preparations for the party was going. Stella told Miles everything was going smoothly. "Ready to go Arnold?" Miles asked Arnold and he said, "Yes Dad but where are we doing next?" Miles didn't answer as he took Arnold to get root beer floats.

Miles and Arnold were enjoying their root beer floats when Miles said to Arnold, "This is great I'm enjoying a root beer float with my favorite son." Arnold replied, "I'm your only son. Thanks for the root beer float Dad." Suddenly Miles got a text saying to bring Arnold home. "Let's go home Arnold. There is something special waiting for you at home" said Miles as he and Arnold drove home. Arnold thought to himself, "I wonder what my surprise is?" As soon as Miles drove up to their home Arnold got out of the car and went inside. "Hello where is everybody?" Arnold called out as he was looking around. All of a sudden Arnold heard something coming from the roof and went up to check it out. Out of nowhere everyone jumped out and shouted, "Surprise Happy Birthday Arnold."

Arnold looked around and all of his friends, his girlfriend Helga, the boarders and of course the rest of Arnold's family including his great aunt Mitzi who he hasn't seen in a while. "Oh wow a surprise birthday party for me?!" Arnold said with a surprised look on his face. "Of course Arnold it's your birthday so let's party!" said Stella as it was time to start the party. Everyone was enjoying themselves including the birthday boy as his parents told him that they planned the whole thing and Miles volunteered to keep Arnold out of the house for a while. There was a table filled with presents that Arnold planned on writing thank you cards to everyone but there was one table Arnold noticed that was covered. Arnold wanted to take a peek but his grandparents stopped him and told him he had to wait.

Later on it was time to sing happy birthday Arnold wondered to himself, "I wonder what kind of cake it is?" Instead of one birthday cake as Arnold was expecting there were a bunch of cakes with number candles from 2 to 11 from the table that was covered that Arnold wasn't allowed to peek at. "Um mom dad why are there so many birthday cakes with different numbers?" Arnold asked his parents. "Well since the only time we ever celebrated your birthday was when you turned one which you were too young to remember we thought it would be a good idea to celebrate not just your 11th birthday but your 2nd through 10th birthday as well" said Stella. "Where did all the cakes come from?" Arnold questioned. "Your grandparents along with the borders helped make all of these cakes including your mother and I" Miles told Arnold. "Thanks everyone, I don't know how I'm going to eat all of these cakes" Arnold pointed out. That was when Arnold's friend Harold shouted out, "I'll help you out!" All of Arnold's other friends said the same thing as they watched Arnold blow out the birthday candles on each one of Arnold's cakes until he got to his last cake. "Hey Arnold try this cake" Helga said as she smushed some cake on Arnold's face. "Ha ha very funny try this" Arnold said as he did the same thing to Helga which made them both laugh. Gerald and Phoebe did the same thing to each other and so did everyone else who was at the party with their special someone. "This is a birthday I don't ever plan on forgetting ever because I was able to celebrate with everyone in my life including my parents who I'm so glad they're home again" Arnold said to everyone as he made a birthday speech. Miles and Stella hugged their son and looked forward to celebrating many more birthdays to come along with any holidays with Arnold.

The End


End file.
